


Let it snow

by Fafsernir



Series: Advent Calendar for Friends [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred & George & Lee doing things, Gen, Humor, just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: "It's snowing!!"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moranginette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moranginette/gifts).



> (I don't assume the title)
> 
> This fic is for Boni, who wanted something with the trio, but I only had an idea for Fred & George and I added a bit of the trio so... Well. That's it! Hope you enjoy ;) Sorry I didn't write more, apparently I'm not used to HP any more, certainly not in English, oops! (I should definitely finish reading them in English btw...)  
> And, yes my Advent Calendar actually finishes on the 29th, problem?
> 
> Written for http://xmasprompts.tumblr.com/ prompts list "Day 29: snowing outside (or inside)" (you can participate anytime you want!)

“It's snowing!”

“You idiot, it's always been magic snow, not real one.”

“No, it's snowing! In my plate!”

“Me too!”

Indeed, everyone soon noticed it was actually snowing, and quickly. The ground was becoming white and students were rushing in and out, slipping and falling. It was not only in the Great Hall, but the whole castle. It was snowing everywhere and only the paintings weren't affected, some laughing, others putting their clothes closer to them as to protect themselves from the cold.

And it wasn't hard to guess who was responsible for this. Fred and George, two heavy scarves around their neck, were laughing and high fived then winked at Lee Jordan from across the room, Lee talking to someone else. He joined them quickly and hugged them cheerfully. The three were responsible, and really proud of that one.

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly while Ron looked around and Harry just stared at the snow.

“If they're so talented, why don't they work? They could be great,” Hermione said.

“Yeah, but they don't want to,” Ron shrugged. “Don't bother, Mum tried for all of us.”

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked, Ron putting his winter cloak over his plates.

“I'm not wasting any food,” Ron answered with his mouth full.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Harry who was looking at the twins and their friend.

“That was pretty awesome,” he smiled, turning back to his friends and the food, which disappeared at the same time the snow did.

Ron gasped, deeply hurt, Harry just stared at the tables, and Hermione got up. But food appeared again, dry and calling to be eaten, and Ron devoured it again, along with Harry. Hermione looked around to see that the twins and Lee were gone, probably off to accomplish some new mischief.

 


End file.
